


Bliss

by Katalyna_Rose



Series: Alie Hawke [18]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalyna_Rose/pseuds/Katalyna_Rose
Summary: Love is on your lips as you slip blissfully into sleep.





	Bliss

Hawke was sore all over, and loving it. They’d taken a weekend to do something special, banished everyone from their home and locked all the doors so it was just them and they could indulge. Fenris’ touch was perfect, hard and then soft, exactly what she’d needed, as she’d told him repeatedly as he bathed her when they were done. She lay in his arms and listened to his heartbeat and felt happier than she could remember ever being. It was bliss when he took charge, a release she’d never known before that she cherished. He held her loosely as they relaxed toward sleep, but kisses kept falling upon her hair every so often and she couldn’t quite manage to take her eyes off the red ribbon on his wrist, which he’d pulled out of her hair as they’d begun. It made her smile every time she saw it.

His kisses tapered off after a while and she thought he was asleep, exhausted by their exertions. She leaned up onto her elbows to look at him with a smile, though fatigue weighed heavily on her, as well. She smiled at him, so relaxed in sleep, and bent to lightly kiss his lips. His hand found her cheek, surprising her, and his eyes opened to slits and reflected the dim light in their bedroom.

“You’re supposed to be asleep,” he growled, slurring slightly with sleep.

“But you look so sweet, how can I sleep?” she replied with a smile. “I’d rather gobble you up!”

He groaned and rolled over to trap her beneath the weight of his body, burying her in blankets and limbs but making sure she could still breathe. “I already did the gobbling, Alie,” he grunted at her. “It’s time to sleep.”

She smiled and settled under the comforting weight of him, kissing the space between lines of lyrium on his shoulder as she relaxed. He was an anchor to her, keeping her in reality and away from the demons in her thoughts. Whenever she found herself growing gloomy and dark all she had to do was ask for a kiss, or ask him to take her, and she could throw off the pain. With a smile on her lips, she settled in to sleep.

On a sigh, he whispered the words that would fill her mind as she slept, the ones that had filled her body all weekend with every touch, every bruise. “I love you,” he breathed into her ear. Then she knew he was asleep, and she followed quickly.


End file.
